Escaping Hell
by docsangel
Summary: Georgie is a single mom of a baby girl when she starts working for the SONS while she's running from her abusive ex. What happens when he finds her? What happens when she gets claimed by a SON? Will she find love or will she find herself running again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I've been working at Teller Morrow for a month now and I love my job and the people that I work with. "Morning baby." Gemma says as she walks into the office. "Morning Gemma." I say. "How's Gracie this morning?" she asks. "She's good. Brooke has her in the clubhouse watching her." I tell her. "Well, I'm going to go see that little love." she tells me and I can't help but smile. She walks out of the office and heads to the clubhouse to see my little girl. She's only three months old and already has more love than I ever did. I start working on invoices when Opie walks in. "Morning Georgie." he says. "Morning Opie. Hey, can you and Juice grab the repos please?" I ask. "Sure thing." he says before grabbing them off the fax machine and heading out to get Juice. I sit there a minute and just watch him go. I shake my head and look back at the invoices when someone walks in the door. "Hey Darlin." Jax says. "Hey Jax." I say. He looks at me and then at Opie and says "You into Ope?" I look at him and he says "You should tell him." I look at him shocked and he says again "You should tell him." I nod and go back to what I was doing.

That evening, Jax and Opie are sitting at the bar, enjoying a beer, while I am sitting over to the side with Gemma and Tara while they gush over Gracie. They are turned watching us and Jax sees Opie watching me. "You need to tell her man." Jax says. "Nah. She wouldn't go for me." Opie says as he turns and faces the bar. Jax just shakes his head and pats Opie on the back before walking over to Tara and they head out the door.

I've been staying in one of the dorms since Gemma found out we were living in my car. I thought Gemma was going to beat my ass because I didn't tell her we needed a place to go. But living here has been amazing. The guys all take care of me and Gracie. She loves all of the guys and we get to see a softer side of them. Gracie dozes off in Gemma's arms and I take her and head to bed for the night. That's how most nights are around here.

It's Friday night and there is yet another party going. Gracie is spending the night at Tara's with the sitter, Neeta, so that I can have a night to just relax. I don't let Gracie go far from me but I know that she is safe there. I am currently playing a game of pool. Me and Opie against Jax and Tara and we are winning. "Where'd you learn to play?" Jax ask as I sink yet another hard shot. "Growing up, my dad ran a pool hall and with mom being gone, I was there a lot. Some of the regulars would teach me tricks when it was slow." I tell him and he just shakes his head. We win the game and Jax and Tara head to their dorm for the night.

A little later, the party is winding down some and I head outside to get some air. Sitting on top of one of the picnic tables, I take a swig of my beer when someone sits down next to me. "You okay?" Opie asks. Laughing I say "Yeah. Just, this is the first night I've not had Gracie." I tell him. "She's a cool little chick." he says and I start laughing. "Yeah she is." I say. We had been drinking all night and I am really feeling it. "We're really glad you're here." he tells me. "Me too. I don't have any family so her being around you guys, she at least gets some semblance of that." I tell him. "You know you're family right? Gemma says Gracie is the only granddaughter she's got. I'm surprised she doesn't have a room set up at Grandma Gemma's." He says laughing. "Oh, she does. Has since we first moved here." I say and he starts laughing. "That doesn't surprise me." he says and sees I'm not laughing anymore. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. Just...Gemma treats me more like I'm her kid than my own mom did." I tell him. "I know the feeling. My mom tried to take me away from Pop and didn't keep me six months before she was dropping me off and going back to her life. She didn't know how to be a mom." he tells me. I look at him and say "I'm sorry." He shakes his head and says "Not your fault." I look down at my beer and say "That's one thing I am so fucking scared of. Not being a good mom. Not being able to keep her safe." I say softly. "Safe from what?" he asks, concerned. "If I tell you something, can you keep it between us? I mean, Gemma knows but no one else does." I tell him and he nods. "The reason that I was living in my car when I first started working here was so that I could get out fast if I needed to. Gracie's dad was beating the shit out of me and we took off while he was at work. If he finds us…" I say and a tear falls. He wipes the tears and says "He won't. We got you. He'd have to go through an entire clubhouse of uncles to get to her...or you." he tells me. I lay my head on his shoulder and say "Thanks Ope."

We sit out there a little longer before I start yawning. "I better head to bed. Gemma will be here in the morning will Gracie." I say. I get off the table and so does he and I head to my dorm. He walks down the hallway with me and heads to his own dorm. "Night Opie." I say. "Night Georgie." he says before watching me walk into my dorm. I lay down and fall asleep thinking about Opie and James...Gracie's dad. If he finds me, he's going to kill me...and her.

The next morning I head to the main room and see Gemma in the kitchen holding Gracie. "Morning Gemma." I say, kissing her cheek. "Morning baby." she says. "Was she good for Neeta?" I ask. "She was. Neeta said she's never had a baby sleep as good as Gracie." she says. "Good. I was worried. Last night was the first night since she was born that I wasn't with her." I tell Gemma. "Well, honey, you have to take time for yourself. You're not doing this alone anymore." she tells me. "Thanks Gemma. Seriously. You guys have been so good to us. I can never repay you." I tell her. "You gave me a granddaughter. That's thanks enough baby." she tells me. I take Gracie from her and spend time with her before heading to the office to work.

Once in the office, we are getting the invoices entered and filed and looking over the repo paperwork when I head in to get a bottled water. Walking into the clubhouse where Brooke is watching Gracie, she's whimpering and Opie is holding her close to his chest. "I got you baby girl. It's okay. I got you." he coos to her. I walk over and ask "What happened?" and he sees the concern in my eyes. "I think she's teething." He says and I sigh. Opie rubs her back more and she falls asleep. "She loves you Ope." I say as I start rubbing her back for a second and say "Let me take her and lay her down." I go to take her and he says "Nah, do what you gotta do. I'll lay her down." he says. "Thanks Ope." I say before kissing his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that evening, Gracie starts getting fussy. I have her outside and bouncing her as I pat her butt and try to get her to calm down. "Let me see her." Chibs says and I hand him to her. He cradles her in front of him and says "What's the matter little lass? Uncle Chibby's got you. It's not that bad." he says and she just looks at him and I can't help but smile. A couple of minutes later, Opie walks up. "She okay?" he asks and when she hears his voice, she starts kicking and looking around. Opie walks closer and as soon as Chibs hands her to Opie, she snuggles into him. "Hey baby girl. You giving momma a hard time?" he asks her and she tries to babble back at him. I sit on top of the picnic table and he sits next to me, still holding her. "All she has to do is hear your voice and she calms right down." I say. "That's a good thing though right?" he asks, looking at me. "Yeah Ope. It is." I say.

The next day is Sunday and the shop is closed. Gracie and I decide to drive to the park to get out for a bit. I am sitting in one of the swings and have her in my lap when Opie walks up. She sees him and starts bouncing around until he picks her up. "Hey baby girl. You having fun with Momma?" he asks has as he tickles her tummy and she squeals at him and I can't help but laugh. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Was heading to the clubhouse and saw you guys. Thought I'd come and see if baby girl was having fun." he tells me and I can't help but smile. All of a sudden we hear "Georganna." and I stiffen. Opie pulls me behind him and hands me Gracie. "Can we help you?" Opie asks. "Yeah. You can tell me why you were holding my kid." James says. "James…" I start and he says "I'm not fucking talking to you." James says to me and Opie says "Take baby girl and head to the clubhouse." I nod and head to the car and James goes to come after me but Opie stops him. "You don't come near her." Opie says. James smirks and asks "She fucking you too?" Opie steps closer and says "You're best bet is to get the fuck out of here and leave them the fuck alone." Opie says and James backs off and says "I'll see them again soon." before walking away.

I get to the clubhouse and head inside with Gracie. Putting her carrier on the floor, I start moving around and trying to get things packed up as fast as I can before Gemma comes in and asks "Georgie? Where are you going?" I look at her and say "He found us. He fucking found us. I have to get out of here." I say as I keep packing but she stops me. "Hey. Stop. Look at me." she says and I don't stop. Opie comes to the door and he walks over and stops me. "Hey, don't. I told you, he won't get to you two. If you leave, you'll be alone and no one to protect you two." he tells me. "Opie, he found us." I say. "He won't get to you. Either of you." he tells me as his hands cup my face. "I won't let him near either of you." he says. I shake my head and say "I know you guys will try to keep us safe but Opie, I'm not part of this club. I'm just a liability. So is she." I say and he shakes his head. "You're family." he tells me and this time I shake my head. "Opie, please just let us go." I say. He surprises me by kissing my lips softly and says "No. You're with me now. You're both my girls. You're not leaving me." he tells me softly. "Opie…" I start. "Do you want to be with me?" he asks. "Yes." I whisper. Kissing me one more time he says "Then you're my old lady and she our little girl." he tells me. I look into his eyes and say "Thank you." He smiles softly and says "Thank me by staying with me." and I nod.

We come out of my dorm and Gemma has Gracie. "You okay baby?" she asks and I nod and say "I think so." Clay calls church and Opie turns to me and says "Stay inside and with Gemma." I nod and say "Okay." He kisses my cheek and heads into church. Sitting at the table, Clay asks "Why did you need to call church?" Opie looks at the table and says "I saw Georgie and Gracie at the park and stopped to check in and her ex showed up." Opie says. "Okay?" Bobby says confused. "She's been running from her ex. He found her and she's scared he's going to get to her and Gracie." Opie says. "Bring her in here." Clay says and Opie walks to the door. "Georgie, come in here please." he says. "I got her." Gemma says and I walk over to the chapel doors and he leads me inside. Pulling me over to here he was sitting, I stand next to him and his hand finds the small of my back. "Sweetheart, tell us why you're so scared of your ex." Clay says. I look down at my hands and say "When he found out I was pregnant with Gracie, he told me to have an abortion. When I refused, he told me that if I had her that he would find us and he would kill me but not before he made me watch him torture my little girl." I say and the tears start to fall. Opie stands up and pulls me to him. "He won't get you." Piney says. "He's right. We'll find this fucker and you and baby girl don't leave this lot without one of us with you." Clay tells me and I nod. "Thank you." I say. "Head back out with Gemma and we'll figure out how to handle your ex." Clay says and I nod before heading back out to Gemma and Gracie.

After I leave the chapel, Clay says "We can protect her and handle him but her not being a part of the club, we can't depend on other charters if we need it." Clay says. "Yeah we can. I'm claiming her. Told her she's my old lady and Gracie's my kid from here out." Opie says. "You sure about that?" Jax asks, smirking. "Like you didn't see this shit coming. They're mine." Opie says and everyone congratulates him before talking about what they need to do. When they get done, they come out of the chapel and I am standing by the pool table talking to Gemma and Tara, Gemma holding Gracie. Opie walks up and crashes his lips with mine and says "You're mine." I nod and say "I am." before he kisses me one more time. Turning to Gemma he says "Give me my baby girl." Gemma smiles and hands Gracie to him and he pats her back as she snuggles into him and says "Daddy's got you baby girl. I won't let anyone hurt you or Momma." before taking one arm and pulling me closer. I look around and see everyone smiling at us and I realize, I have a family.

That night, Gracie is sleeping in her crib and Opie and I are laying in my bed together. He pulls me closer and says "Tomorrow Happy will give you my crow." I look up at him and before I can ask he says "I'm sure. Been wanting this since you first started here but didn't think you would go for me." he tells me and I start laughing. "What?" He asks. "I've had a thing for you since I first started here. Jax kept telling me I needed to tell you." I say. "He was telling me the same thing." he says. "We're not telling him he was right are we?" I ask. Kissing me softly he says "Hell no." and I can't help but laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, I hear Gracie cooing and I can't help but smile. I change her diaper and get her up and whisper. "Let's let Daddy sleep." before taking her out to the kitchen to make a bottle. "Morning baby." Gemma says. "Morning Gem." I say and look back down at my daughter. "How are you with everything?" she asks as she refills my coffee. "Okay I think. Still scared but I know the guys will do all they can to protect us." I tell her as I move Gracie to burp her. About that time, Opie walks in and walks over and kisses my lips softly and says "Morning babe." Before I can answer, Gracie starts kicking and cooing until he takes her from me. "Morning baby girl. You being good for Mama?" he asks and she snuggles into him. "Morning Daddy." I say and he just smiles before kissing me again. After finishing our coffee, we head out to the main room and Jax walks over and he's smirking. "Don't say it." I say. He starts laughing before kissing my cheek and saying "I'm happy for you sis." before walking over to kiss Gemma's cheek.

We are sitting on the couch, him holding Gracie still when Clay stands up and says "Church." I stiffen up a little and Opie hands Gracie to Gemma and pulls me to him. Cupping my face, he kisses me softly and says "It's going to be fine. You and baby girl stay close to Gemma." he tells me. "Okay." I tell him. "I love you." he tells me and I smile softly. "I love you too Opie." I say before he kisses me one more time and heads into chapel with the rest of the guys.

They get inside and take their seats around the table. "I had Juice work his magic to see what he could find out." Clay says as he nods to Juice. "Well, I pulled bank records, job history shit, criminal record, shit like that. He's barely scraping by, it looks like and he bounces from job to job. But looking at his record. Guys, just in the amount of time Georgie was pregnant with Gracie, he put her in the hospital three times. Broken ribs, collapsed lung, concussion. How she never lost baby girl I don't know. It was worse before that. He was arrested five times for domestic shit and the cops kept letting him out because she was too scared to press charges." Juice says and you see Opie look down at the table, pissed. "You know where this fucker is?" Piney asks. "Looks like he used his credit card at a motel just outside of Charming." Juice says. "Then we go get him. Remember, this one's Ope's. We leave in ten." Clay says and bangs the gavel.

The guys come out of the chapel and Opie walks right by us and to the dorm pissed. Jax walks over and says "Go check on your Old Man." I nod and look at Gemma and she says "I got her. Go." I nod and head to the dorm we decided to share. Opening the door, he's sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. "Opie?" I ask, getting his attention. He holds out his hand but doesn't look up at me. I take his hand and he pulls me in between his legs and pulls me to straddle him. Holding me closer, I wrap my arms around him and he places soft kisses to my neck. "What's wrong?" I ask softly. He cups my face and says "I will never hurt you Georgie." I kiss him and say "I know you won't baby." I tell him. "Why didn't you tell me about him beating the shit out of you like he did?" he asks. "Opie…" I start. "Juice pulled his record." he tells me. "Those reports don't tell you half of it." I tell him. "Tell me." he says. I snuggle against him and say "He used to tie me to the bed and him and his best friend would take turns on me. They never brought anyone else in but it was a regular thing. He came home one day and his best friend was there and had me tied to the bed and was raping me and he got pissed that his friend was there without him and put a bullet in his head with me still tied to the bed. Then he raped me. I'm not even really sure if Gracie is his or not." I tell him. He kisses me softly and says "She's mine." I nod and say "I love you Opie."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We sit for a couple of minutes kissing and he tells me "I need to tell you what we're going to do." I kiss him softly and say "You're going to kill him." He nods and I say "I want to be there." I tell him. He looks at me and I say "Please?" I ask. He nods and then we hear the knock on the door and Jax says "Showtime brother." We stand and he laces his fingers with mine as we walk out to the main room. When everyone sees us, they smile and Clay walks over and Opie says "She's going with us." I look at Clay and he says "If it gets to be too much one of the guys will take you outside." I nod and say "Okay Pop." and he smiles. Gemma walks over and I ask "Can you watch her?" She kisses my cheek and says "I got her baby. You handle your shit." and I can't help but smile. We walk out to the bikes and he says "The guys are going to get him and bring him to the cabin. We're going up with Bobby to help get things ready." Opie tells me and I just nod.

Pulling up to the cabin, we walk inside and Opie, Bobby and Piney start getting the room ready for James. I see them put one of the kitchen chairs there with plastic under it and Opie looks at me and asks "You okay?" I shake my head no. He stops and walks over to me and Bobby and Piney stop to listen. "Talk to me." Opie says as he pulls me close. "I know what you're going to do but is there any way I can be a part of it?" I ask. "What are you thinking?" Opie asks. "You think Juice would go by and pick up a bag from Ima for me?" I ask and they look at me confused. "He was raping me and letting his best friend rape me. Time he felt like he made me fee." I tell them and they all smile. I see Bobby walk away and put his phone to his ear and Opie kisses me softly. "I love you." he says. "I love you." I say back.

A little later, Juice walks in and says "Ima said you should have everything you need." I smile and say "Thanks Juice." He nods and then Opie says "Can you take her to the back porch? Jax said they're almost here." Juice nods and walks with me out to the back porch. As soon as the door is closed, I take a couple of deep breaths. "You okay?" he asks. "I think so. Just...Juice...all of the shit that he did to me. And he didn't think he did anything wrong. Hell, I don't even know if Gracie is his or his best friend's." I say. "Nah. Gracie is Opie's." Juice says. "You know, I didn't even put anyone's name on her birth certificate because I didn't want him to have any ties to her." I tell him. "You know what that means right?" Juice says and I look at him confused. "That means the club lawyer can add Ope's name to her birth certificate and not have to deal with adoption. He can legally be her father without any blow back." Juice says and I look at him and smile. "You're right. Can we get the lawyer to the clubhouse tomorrow?" I ask. He moves to the side and call her and gets everything set up. "She said she would be there about ten in the morning." he tells me. "Don't tell Opie. I want it to be a surprise." I tell him and he smiles wide.

We walk inside and before I walk into the door where James is being held, Opie stops me. "We have him stripped and tied to a table we moved in there. Do what you have to do and when you're done, I handle the rest." he tells me. "Okay baby." I say before kissing him softly.

We walk into the room and I see him look up and glare at me. "Can Opie and I have the room a minute guys?" I ask and they all leave the room, all but Opie. I walk over to James and say "Nice to see you tied up and naked for a change." I lean down closer and say "Let me show you what you're missing." before standing back up and walking over to Opie. I pull him close and kiss him deeply before he picks me up and puts me on the table next to James' head where he has no choice but to watch. "Fuck me Ope." I say and he pulls me from the table. Turning me around, he pulls my pants and panties down before pulling his hard member out and enters me. Fucking me hard and fast with his hand over my mouth to muffle my moans, we both find our release with James stuck laying there watching us.

After we redress, we let the other guys in and I ask "Like what you saw James?" He glares at me. "Glare at me all you want." I tell him before leaning down to his ear. "For once I get to say fuck you." before standing up and I see Happy pulling all of the toys that Ima sent me you see his eyes go wide. "What's wrong? I thought you liked using toys or was that just on me?" I ask. I take the vibrator and turn it on. I turn towards him and start running it against his ballsack and up the shaft of his dick, watching it get hard. "That feel good baby?" I ask and he just grunts. I see Opie move behind me and he takes one of the larger dildoes and starts lubing it up. He takes the vibrator from me and hands me the dildo and I say "Let's have some fun baby." before I shove the dildo up his ass in one thrust. I start fucking him hard and fast and hear him scream around the gag and hearing him scream makes me fuck him harder.

After a little bit of making him feel what I did, Opie sees that I am starting to crumble a little. He walks over and takes the dildo from me and puts it on the table. Cupping my face, he says "Juice is going to take you outside. You did good babe." I nod and he kisses me softly before Juice walks over and leads me outside. Once outside, Juice asks. "You okay?" I look at him and say "I don't know. All that time that he was raping me and to get to do that to him? To make him feel like I did? I don't know how I'm supposed to feel." I tell him. "You don't have to feel anything you don't want to. All the shit he did to you...threatened to do to Gracie? You don't have to feel shit towards him." he tells me. "Thanks Juice." I tell him.

It's not long before the guys come out and Opie walks over to me and kisses me deeply. "It done?" I ask and he nods. "Good. Let's go get our little girl." I tell him and he smiles. We head to the clubhouse and as soon as we walk in, we walk over to Gemma and Opie takes Gracie from her and you see her snuggle into his shoulder like she always does. He rubs her back and says "Let's go to bed baby girl." before we head to the dorm. Laying on the bed, he puts Gracie between us and we just lay there watching her sleep. "Thank you Ope." I say. He looks at me and says "I'll do anything for my family." I look at him and ask "Your family?" He kisses me softly and says "Yeah. My Old Lady and my little girl." and I can't help but smile.

The next morning, we are up and sitting at one of the tables with Gemma, Clay and Jax, drinking coffee when Lowen walks in. "Good morning guys." Lowen says. Everyone looks at her confused and Clay asks "Everything okay?" She smiles and says "You'd have to ask Georganna that." They all look at me confused as Lowen gets the papers out. "What's she talking about babe?" Opie asks. "Well, when I had Gracie, I didn't put a name for the father on her birth certificate so Juice gave me the idea of getting Lowen to add your name as her father." I tell him and he looks at me shocked before crashing his lips with mine. Putting his forehead to mine, he says "Thank you babe." I pull away from him and say "This is my way of thanking you. You've been so good to us and you've never once said she wasn't yours and she loves you. As far as I'm concerned you are her daddy. Time to make it legal." I say and he smiles. Lowen gives us the papers and we sign and it's official...Opie is Gracie's father.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Lowen leaves, Opie is holding Gracie and Gemma looks at us and smiles. "You have a family." she says. "Yeah. I do." he says before kissing me softly before holding Gracie closer. "We're happy for you bro." Jax says and Opie looks at me and then him and says "You good with this Uncle Jax?" Jax smirks and says "Hell yeah. Abel needs a cousin to grow up with." before patting Opie on the shoulder. They all stand to give us a few minutes alone and he says "Thank you." I look at him and say "Opie, Me and Gracie are your family. To be honest, she's been yours since the minute we got here. She loves her daddy." I say and he smiles wide. "You know there's only one more thing to do." he tells me and I look at him confused. "Gotta make you my wife." he says. "Then I guess I have a wedding to plan." I tell him and he kisses me softly. "One month from today." he tells me and I nod. Gemma walks up and hears us and says "We better start planning then baby girl." Clay walks up behind her and says "Planning what?" I stand up and say "One month from today I'm gonna need you to take a walk with me and give me away." I tell him and he smiles wide before pulling me into a hug and says "I'd be honored baby girl." Everyone starts walking over, seeing us hugging and smiling. "What's up?" Tig asks. Gemma takes Gracie from Opie and says "Looks like baby girl's Mommy and Daddy are getting married. That right baby girl." she coos to Gracie and you hear her start squealing and she starts kicking and that just gives us one more thing to celebrate.

The next morning, I wake up and am in bed alone. I get up and head out to the main room and see Brooke with the kids. "Where's Ope?" I ask. "Garage. Said to let you sleep." she tells me. I walk over and give Gracie a kiss before heading out to the garage before clocking in. I walk over to Opie and put my hand on his back and rub my hand up and down for a second getting his attention. He stands up and pulls me close. "Morning babe." he says. "Morning. Why didn't you wake me?" I ask. "Wanted you to sleep a little longer. You had a long night." he says smirking. "I didn't hear you complaining." I say. "Hell no." He says before kissing me softly. All of a sudden we hear screaming and I know it's Gracie. We both run inside the clubhouse and Brooke is holding her close. I run up and grab my daughter from her and ask "What happened?" and she's still crying. Opie takes her from me and as soon as he has her, she starts calming down. "I was getting her bottle and I turned just long enough to grab the bottle and she rolled over and off the couch. I'm so sorry." she tells me. "Wait...she rolled over?" I ask and she nods. "Brooke, she's never done that before. She's never rolled over before." I tell her. She rolled over and I missed it. I missed her first. I turn to see her snuggled against Opie and he says "It's okay baby. Daddy's got you. Daddy's here." and she stops crying and starts to doze off. He looks at me and I say "It was the first time she's rolled over." and I feel a tear fall and he pulls me to him. "Come on." he says and we head to our dorm.

Once inside, he puts Gracie in her crib and says "We missed it. But baby, she's okay. She's not hurt." he tells me. "I know but Opie I'm her mother. I'm not supposed to be missing that shit. I'm supposed to be the one with her when she rolls over the first time or says mama or dada for the first time. I'm missing it all." I tell him and the tears start to fall harder. He pulls me to him and says "I talked to Gemma this morning. She's looking for us a house. Why don't you stay home with her and let me handle shit? He says. "You mean me be a housewife?" I ask. "Well, first I have to make you my wife but yeah." he tells me. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Yeah babe. You take care of our little girl. I got everything else." he tells me. "I love you Opie." I tell him as I cup his face firmly. "I love you too Georgie." he says before kissing me deeply. "I'll let Gemma know you're taking care of Gracie and won't be working anymore." he tells me. "I'll tell her. I'm gonna take Gracie out there and we can talk about the wedding plans." I tell him. I pick Gracie up and we both head outside. Me to Gemma's office and him back to the car he was working on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Walking into the office with Gracie in my arms, sleeping and Gemma looks at me concerned. "Why did you and Opie take off into the clubhouse?" she asks. "Gracie rolled off the couch and we heard her screaming." I say as I hold her closer. "She okay?" she asks. "Yeah. She calmed down as soon as Opie held her." I say smiling at how much my daughter loves Opie...her daddy. "I need to talk to you about something." I tell her. "Opie has me looking for a house for you guys. You want to stay home with her." she tells me and I nod. "That's fine baby. Our girl needs her mama home with her." she tells me and I smile. "Now, we have a wedding to plan." she tells me and I smile wide. "I still can't believe this is happening. I'm safe. I have a man that loves me, loves my little girl. I have everything I ever wanted." I say and she smiles at me. "You and him are good for each other." she tells me.

After talking about wedding plans for a while, Opie comes in to clock out and Gracie is sitting in my lap looking around. As soon as she sees Opie she starts kicking and squealing and we all start laughing. "Daddy walks in and I don't exist anymore." I say laughing. Opie takes Gracie from me and says "That's right. She's a Daddy's girl aren't you baby girl?" he asks her and she squeals again and we all laugh. She snuggles into him and we head into the clubhouse and he hands her to me to shower and she falls asleep in my arms.

I put her in her crib as he comes out of the bathroom and is still in his towel. I walk over to him and take the towel and toss it to the floor. "Need something?" Opie asks me smirking. "I need my fiance to fuck me." I whisper so not to wake the baby. He picks me up and my legs wrap around him as he carries me to the bed. I start to shed clothes and he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slow and easy with his forehead to mine. When we find our release together, he lays beside me and we just lay there. I feel his fingers rubbing up and down my side and hear the little snores of our daughter in her crib. I look up at him and he looks at me concerned. "What is it?" he asks. "I know we're planning the wedding but what if we didn't?" I ask. "What are you saying?" he asks. "Her last name is Winston now. I want mine to be Winston too. Can we go to the courthouse tomorrow and get married?" I ask. "If that's what you want but if you want a wedding then we can do that too." he tells me. "I want to be your wife." I tell him and he smiles softly before kissing me softly and says "Tomorrow then."

The next morning, we get up and dressed and I put Gracie in a cute little dress and I'm in one too. "Why are you all dressed up?" Gemma asks. "You can't get mad." I tell her and she looks at me worried. "Me and Opie are going to the courthouse to get married." I tell her worried about her getting mad. "I'm still going to be there and Clay will still give you away." she tells me. "I wouldn't have it any other way Ma." I tell her before hugging her.

An hour later, we are walking out of the courthouse man and wife. I am now Georgiana Winston and I don't think my life could be more perfect. Clay takes out an address and a set of keys and hands them to Opie. "What's this?" he asks. "Wedding gift. It's furnished and baby girl's room is already decorated and stocked up." Clay says. We look at him shocked and they hug us tightly. "Let us take baby girl for the night. Enjoy your wedding night." Gemma says and we hand Gracie over to her and head for my car to go to our new home for our wedding night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Walking into the new house, we look around at the furniture and I look at Opie and he's smiling. "We're home." I tell him. He pulls me close and says "We are mama." and kisses me softly. "I wanna see Gracie's room." I tell him and walks down the hall. I look into the first room and see it's a spare room with a twin bed and dresser. The room across the hall is the same. Looking in the third bedroom, I see a dark oak crib with a changing table and dresser with a rocking chair sitting in the corner. "Oh my God. Ope." I say. "I know." he says. I turn to face him and he says "Time to claim my wife." he tells me and I can't help but smile. He picks me up and my legs wrap around his waist and my arms around his neck and he carries me to our bedroom.

Walking in, we see it's softly decorated and he lays me down on the bed. We start to shed clothes between kisses and he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out, he kisses me deeply and I moan into the kiss. His lips travel to my neck and I moan "Harry, don't stop. Please baby." He speeds up a little more and I find my release with him finding his behind me, inside me. Laying beside me, he pulls me close and I look up at him and he's looking at me. "Are you happy?" he asks. I prop my chin up on my hands in his chest and look at him. "Are you?" He smiles and says "Yeah. I am." I smile too and say "I have a family that loves me. A man that loves me. We have a beautiful little girl and a beautiful house. I have everything I ever dreamed of." I tell him. "You know we have two more rooms to fill right?" he asks and I smile and say "That we do Mr Winston. Guess we better get started on that huh?" I ask smirking. He turns us over and kisses my hard. "Yes dear." he tells me and I laugh as his lips touch mine as we start to go for another round.

The next morning, we get up and head to Gemma and Clay's house to get Gracie. Walking in, I say "Hey mom." before kissing her cheek and then over to Clay. "Morning Pop." I say and he smiles. "Morning sweetheart." he tells me and I see him holding Gracie. "Was she good?" I ask. "Perfect as always." Gemma tells me. "Thanks for watching her." I tell her. "Anytime sweetheart." she tells me. Clay hands Gracie to Opie and she snuggles into him like she always does. The men step outside to talk, with Gracie with them, and Gemma asks. "How was your night?" I smile and say "Perfect. We love the house mom. Thank you." I tell her. "You're welcome baby." she tells me. "We did see there are two extra bedrooms so we thought we'd work on filling those rooms too." I tell her and she smiles. "That's great baby." she tells me.

The men walk back in and Opie moves to put Gracie in her carrier and I walk over to Clay and hug him. "Thanks for everything Pop." I say. "She might be your little girl but you're mine. Whatever you need." he tells me and I smile. "Love you guys." we say before heading out the door and to the diner with our daughter with smiles on our faces, starting our lives together as an official family.


End file.
